A Tribute to the only hard-working man at Rooster Teeth
by MikeySilverlance
Summary: On this day 1 year ago, a great man was taken from us. He should have pulled through. He should have stayed. But now he in a place where he worked hard to get to. R.I.P Monyreak "Monty" Oum Born:June 22nd, 1981 Died:February 1st, 2015 "Keep moving forward."
1. Chapter 1

**Tribute to a great man.**

* * *

The world of Remnant is often an odd place, but this was a sad day inparticular. Today a great man had passed from the world too soon

It was February 1st

It was raining, in every city, in every time zone, in every kingdom it was raining. The sky was a slate grey with hard raining down on every person outside. Even Grimm activity had come to a complete halt. The Grimm wouldn't attack on a day like this.

* * *

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long were both dressed in black cloths. They both looked down at the ground with tears forming in their eyes. A person they held very closer to them had left this world one year ago today.

Taiyang came in the doorway dressed in a black suit. He also had a mourning expression on his face. It's hard not to have that face when one of your best friends has been gone for a year.

He thought about his past loves and the mothers of his daughters, ' _Raven, Summer… I wish you could be her with us. Take care of him up there okay?'_ He looked back at them.

"Come on girls let's get going"

* * *

Weiss Schnee was dressed in a black dressed along with her sister waiting for the Bullhead to arrive.

Their Father had secluded himself in his office and was not attending.

"Winter?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"Where do you think he is now?"

Winter paused and looked at the gloomy sky, "I don't know but wherever he is he's finally getting some well earned rest. Come on, the ships here "

* * *

Blake Belladonna was sitting atop a cliff overlooking a valley. She was getting away from the noise to mourn in peace.

She held a book to her chest tightly. As tears flowed from her eyes and her lip trembled.

The book was black leather with a white circle with several flying birds near the bottom. It was given to her by a very special person.

"I wish you were here, maybe you could change this world." Her tears were lost in the rain.

* * *

The Beacon Cemetery was a taboo among the hunters and huntresses that had attended the academy. It was place where the dead could rest in peace but it was also a reminder of the things they had failed to save.

A group of students, staff and others were gathered around a special gravestone. It was made of polished white marble. Professors Port and Oobleck were in black variations of their usual outfits, even Oobleck had his tie on straight and wasn't vibrating from his coffee.

Glynda Goodwitch was in an all black dress that reached her knees. This day was a taboo for her. Today she had met the man who would be her hunting partner and on the same day was when she saw him leave. She hated goodbyes, her mother had a saying, "Never say goodbye, if you never say goodbye to someone, it doesn't mean they're gone forever, they're just not here right now". She had said goodbye and she had hated saying it.

Professor Ozpin was a man of many things. Creativity, history, peace, and finally life. When he died, he wanted himself to buried and have a fruit tree planted above him. This way he could continue to provide for the world, even in death. But if he had one wish, it would be to bring his friend back. He had carried him to this grave yard and laid him to a rest he finally deserved. He wish he didn't have to do it.

Qrow had his usual attire on but it without the cape and it was a dark black. His teacher and friend had passed from this world in silence. He may have been one of the best huntsmen in the world but when it came to family, he had to work on that. His sister had disappeared years ago and only a few sentences had past between them in the last 17 years. He walked forward, unscrewed his flask took a gulp and poured the rest of booze onto the grave stone. While this may be scene as desecration it was actually a tribute between drinking buddies and friends.

Ozpin began to speak, "On this day one year ago, a man who done it all, left this world and entered the next. He had won the Vytal Festival tournament, graduated Beacon with top honors and was fulfilling his dream of teaching the next generation. He liked to animate videos in his spare time and pull pranks. He was a workaholic, never taking a break and never leaving a job half-done. He gone into to have a routine medical procedure, but something went wrong. He was left half dead for over a week, before he had been taken. I want to say it shouldn't have happened, that he was taken to soon, but I realize why he was taken. He just needed a rest for all the hard work he had done over the years."

"May he finally get the sleep he desperately needs."

They looked to the tombstone. It read this:

R.I.P

 _Monyreak "Monty" Oum_

 _Born: 1981_

 _Died:2015_

" _Keep Moving Forward"_

 _May he finally get some sleep._

* * *

 _ **This was hard for me to write. But Monty had inspired me to take on as many challenges as possible while having fun. He was the creator of one of my favorite series, helped bring action and life to another. He brought me laughter and amazement. I hope wherever he it, that he's putting in a good word for us.**_


	2. Chapter 2

OK, the title of this was a joke. I mean anyone is considered lazy after seeing Monty's work schedule.

I'm not taking this down because I want to mourn and remember him.

Flamers will be ignored and hope they rot in hell. Constructive criticism is welcomed, bashing is not.


End file.
